This research project seeks to develop a model for a local legislative tracking system for cancer control policies related to smoking. The model will address all aspects of an effective legislative tracking mechanism, including data sources, data collection, data storage, database management, system access, reporting, and updating. The Phase I project is expected to involve the following five steps. Identification of sources of legislative information and of existing tracking systems and methodologies (including the proposers' TouchBase database management system). Extensive survey and evaluation of data sources to determine the extent, availability, consistency, and completeness of appropriate data; all 50 states and all 100 counties in North Carolina will be surveyed. Construction of a global rationale and a set of specific criteria for the tracking mechanism. Preliminary implementation through a detailed model of the system, including specifications for individual components. Construction of a rudimentary relational database management system for demonstration and evaluation purposes. A local legislative tracking system can assist agencies in recognizing trends in societal behavior, analyzing the effectiveness of governmental initiatives, and assisting with long-term planning. The existence of a well designed tracking system would significantly enhance the National Cancer Institute's efforts at cancer prevention and control.